


Our Dreams Beneath a Thousands Stars.

by RubyFeynix, Sofyzin



Series: My Sky. Wing and Gifted Au. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Café, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Romance, Skephalo, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Wing and Gifted Au, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFeynix/pseuds/RubyFeynix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofyzin/pseuds/Sofyzin
Summary: “People are good mostly.” Darryl said, not looking at Zak. He knew the wing had trouble believing it.“Not from what I’m hearing.” Zak snickered. No, they weren’t. They hurt him. All the time. All the Gifted hurt him, except for George. And Zak was sure Darryl was no different.“Love is quieter than gunshots.” Darryl finally looked at the boy.  He wanted to help him. He will find a way to help him. “But there’s more of it.”—————————————————————It was already proven that love is the greatest power of all. Love  makes us stronger. Love defeats the Forsaken. Love creates Guardian Angels.It was already proven.... the world just has to believe it.Zak wants to be free. Zak doesn’t need a Gifted. Zak doesn’t need love. Why would he need it if barely anyone believes in it?However, what happens if his older brother practicallyyeetsthrows  him onto a very different Gifted?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: My Sky. Wing and Gifted Au. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955635
Comments: 36
Kudos: 263
Collections: favoritestwo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii!
> 
> I know, I said I would not start any more major works but I am not doing this one alone so it doesn’t count!
> 
> My wonderful co-creator is RubyFeynix!  
> Ao3 does not want to show her as the co-creator for whatever reason. 
> 
> Anyway, she is crossposting on Wattpad and has other books there so fo check her out!
> 
> Enjoy!

"So.. what is it?"

"I-I..." The red haired girl, Marina, looked at the boy who was standing next to her. His brown eyes stared at her dangerously, challenging her to tell the truth, but she knew that she can't do that. The boy, Zak, had something really important on her and if he leaked that something, her life as a Gifted would be ruined. She would bring dishonour on her whole family! Dishonour on herself! Dishonour on her cow!

"I-I just want to change my Wing partner..." She said in a tiny voice, looking very scared.

"Why? Is there anything wrong with your partner? Did he... bully you?" The man’s different colored eyes, one yellowish brown and the other a piercing blue, stared at the girl in worry. George could not understand why the poor child looked so scared.

"I-I..." Her black eyes darted to Zak for a second, looking away immediately after catching Zak’s warning glare.

She never felt as small as at this moment… so much for being Gifted.

"N-no... Everything is fine. He didn’t do anything to me." She looked at the floor, fiddling with the end of her T-shirt. "I-I just feel that I'm not good enough…. to be Zak's Gifted Partner."

"Are you sure that is the only reason?" George looked at her seriously. This all sounded a bit… fishy. "Because this is really important. Once you change, you cannot take it back."

"Y-yes. Sure. Completely.”

George sighed. If she was so sure... "Fine. Clay?" George looks at his partner, offering a fond smile.

"I already prepared all the documents." Clay said, putting the paperwork on George's table.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Clay…." George smiled softly again and then clicked back into focus, reading and checking the documents. Great. More paperwork.

Clay on the other side hummed happily, trying to stay calm and hide his excitement. He wanted to act professionally for George. Because he and George practically control the whole corporation of the Gifted and the Wings… or rather George did and Clay was the emotional support, and the scout and everything else because, boy, he did not have the patience to sit in one spot doing all the paperwork! Plus he was still working on his reading and writing, and he was much better already! Georgie even said he was proud of him! The thought of going outside made him flap his green wing excitedly earring a look full of confusion laced with fear from Marina and one of amusement from Zak.

"Ahem.." George coughed softly, trying to bring back their attention to him. Zak and Marina look back at George. "So here is the contract for you two..."

He showed the document to both of them. "Marina, are you completely sure you want to change your Wing Partner? It may take more than 2 weeks for us to find you another Wing. You also will get kicked out from the house."

"Y-yes.." She nodded slowly. No other choice… Seems like she will have to go back to her parents place and get a part-time job since she cannot get money from the Government, as long she is wingless.

"Zak." George glared at the troublemaker wing and sighed heavily. "Do you agree to change yo-"

"Totally! Definitely! Yes!" Zak immediately cut George off while smirked happily.

"Fine. Both of you, come here and sign right here." George said, putting the contract onto the table and sliding it towards Zak and Marina. He showed them where they needed to sign. Another Gifted that quit on Zak to add to the collection.

Zak and Marina signed the contract and then gave it back to George, while Clay got a small box from the document cabinet and put it on George's table.

George opened the box and cleared his voice. He wished that box was dusty, but Zak was here way too often so all the dust had no time to collect.

"From now on, both of you will no longer be Gifted and Wing partners. You are now a free Wing and a free Gifted." He said in his more formal voice, putting a stamp on the paper, to show the legality of it. "Marina, you may leave now."

"Thank you, your highness." Marina bowed to George and Clay then he glanced one more time in Zak's direction, who gave her the look that said ‘scam, go away right now’. She immediately walked away from the room leaving the three creatures in there.

"So... Is there anything I can do for you, your highness?" Zak said teasingly, a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

George glared at Zak, tired of Zak's little games. "Cut the formalities, Zak."

“Okay, mum.”

“I'm not your mother, Zak! You are giving me a huge headache.” Zak was giggling in amusement as George sighed deeply, slowly tidying up all the documents on his table, before giving them to Clay. "Clay, can you check what’s next on our schedule for me, please?"

"Hm?" Clay took the documents from George and smiled flirtatiously. Never miss a chance to flirt with his boyfriend. "Yes, of course, Georgie. Anything for you, my love."

Clay sent George a playful wink, before leaving George blushing and Zak smirking at the situation playing out in front of him.

“You two should get a room and go fuck.”

“Oh my god, Zak! Nooo!!” George screeched, very flustered.

“Huh? I don’t understand why you still get so easily flustered by this.” Zak said, raising one eyebrow in confusion. “You guys have been literally living together and sleeping together for... two years now. Isn't that a normal thing you do every day when two people love each other?”

George choked hearing Zak’s answer and his face got even redder. “U-uh… It does not work like that, Zak.”

George was trying to calm down and shoo all the dirty thoughts away from his mind.

“Why?”

Uh oh... That would be hard to explain... No, Clay would be so pissed if he knew Zak found out about this. And even more pissed if he found out George told him. For fuck’s sake why does he treat Zak like a little child? He is fucking 20 years old already! Clay was supposed to give him the talk ages ago!

“One day you will find out about it yourself…. or you can ask Clay.” George coughed softly, trying to stop blushing and calm down. “Anyway, we are not here about that, Zakary. We need to talk about your behavior.”

George stood up from his office chair, and walked to the wardrobe, taking out a familiar tea set and a jar of biscuits. “Sit on the sofa, Zak.”

“Fine...” Zak rolled his eyes and walked to the sofa, finally doing as he was told. Every time George told him to sit on the sofa in his office, it always ended with a really long talk about his attitude and behavior… but on the other hand George always gives him vanilla cookies that he gets at some bakery.... They were extremely delicious. Zak always forgot to ask what the place was called, but should really do that. He wanted to visit and get the cookies! If he gets them himself, George would not be able to bribe him into these serious talks!

“So... What actually did you do?” George said, preparing the tea.

“Nothing.” George threw him that look... the look that said ‘Okay. And now the truth, please.’

“Tell me the truth, Zak. Marina was your 13th Gifted Partner. Some are understandable but thirteen? What do you think this is? A competition for who can switch the partners?” George scolded sarcastically, yet softly. He had a soft spot for the kid. No matter how much he denied it.

“Ooooh, that is a good idea! Why not make it 14? 14 is a great number.” Zak smirked mischievously. This was a reassuring joke between them and George always…

“Oh my god! Do not start with that fucking 14 meme again!” George groaned in frustration And Zak giggled softly, George´s reactions were the funniest. “What exactly did you do to all of them?”

“Nothing. I didn't do anything. You heard what all of them are saying. They just don't think they are good enough to work with me. That's all.” A little white lie never hurt anyone. Zak did not think they were good enough to work with him. It did not matter anyway! All Gifted, except for George, were the same!

“Thirteen of them and always the same reason? There is no way that is the only reason. Sounds way too fishy. I am not dumb, Zak. What did you actually do to them? I demand the truth, Zakary.” George said in a really stern voice, his face growing cold and serious and his brown-blue eyes staring at him dangerously. Zak gulped. George could be very scary when he wanted to be.

“I-I… um… maybe... I may or may not have done a tinsy winsy bit of trolling to all of them.” Zak laughed nervously, his voice becoming very small and guilty. He is getting in so much trouble for this….

“Troll?” George finished making the tea, passing a cup to Zak. He then set the tea set and the cookie jar on the coffee table and gracefully sat down. Zak often wondered how on earth did George manage to have such straight posture and a confident look while doing everything. “What kind of troll do you mean?”

“I put a really loud alarm on them every single morning at random times.”

“Okay that…. sounds mean and annoying but not that bad. Not bad enough to quit. I'm sure you are not telling the whole truth. What did you do? I want you to tell me every single one of your… pranks.”

“Fine..” Zak sighed. “I have caught a skunk and locked it in Anna’s bedroom while she was inside; switched salt and sugar and put chili powder in Michael’s coffee… which already had salt in it, but he put that in himself!” Zak was talking rapidly and had stopped to take a quick breath, continuing on at the same speed “Played classical music in the middle of midnight, drew on Samuel’s face with a permanent marker… and for Marina. For Marina, I spilled oil in the bathroom, put a trap so when she opened the door water poured down on her, then threw flour at her… she was finished with her bath by then”

“Hmm, let see… what else?” Zak stopped to think for a second. There were so many amazing pranks… he opened his mouth but before he opened his mouth, George intervened:

“Never mind! I think I have heard enough! Oh my god, Zak! Why did you do that?!” George could not believe what he just heard. He obviously knew Zak was quite the prankster. He took care of this child every time Zak got rid of another Gifted. “Those poor Gifted!”

“Poor them? What do you mean poor them?! It's supposed to be poor me! Poor Zak! I just want to work alone! I don't need a Gifted. All of them sucked.” Zak folded his hands on his chest, angry, but then he saw George seemed surprised. He realized that George was also a Gifted. “Okay except for you. You are cool. But other than you they all are so mean and egoistic! They only care about themselves and the money. They would sacrifice everything as long as it saves their butts!”

“You know that Wings or Gifted can't work on their own. We are supposed to work together. Gifted protect their Wing from Forsaken with their natural ability and the Wings support them with healing and flight or....” He smiled tenderly, putting his hand on his chest. Near his heart where his Guardian Angel mark is. The mark that shows his and Clay’s bond. “...Gifted and Wing combine, developing a bond that is stronger and brighter than all the shadows and darkness. They become the Guardian Angel, like me and Clay.”

“But I want to work on my own. I can protect myself! Also, I still have both of you to protect me. Please, can't you just let me be alone? I don't need strangers to protect me. Let me be a free Wing. I promise I will behave if you let me be! I won't cause any more trouble and you will not have extra paperwork because of me.” Zak looked at George with puppy eyes, full of hope which made George feel guilty.

“You know I can't do that, Zak. I’m sorry but rules are rules, and we have them for a reason. I simply can not make an exception, even if it is for you. That won't be fair. And also stupid and dangerous.” George looked at Zak sadly. He hated seeing the boy upset. “You can't always rely on us for protection. We also have our own job, Zak. What if you were attacked by a Forsaken when we are in a meeting or there is a client coming, or we are out doing our job as the Guardian Angel? We can't always be there for you, Zak. That is why you need Gifted. They will protect you and-.”

“They fucking don't. They never do! I don't wanna trust my life to fucking stranger and bastard.”

“Zak you need to he-”

“No! You hear me out! I already said I do not want to have a Gifted! Do you know why Marina was scared of me? Do you want to know why every fucking single Gifted that you assign do to me?!” Zak lifted the sleeves of his hoodie, showing off bright new burns and bruises. George’s eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sweet baby... “See? This is what Marina did to me. This is what every single damn Gifted does to me. Even with your amazing, not yet working apparently, new rules they still gonna hurt us, Wings. Just to satisfy their selfishness. They only care about their happiness, safety and bloody money.”

“W-why don't you tell me? You know I can punish them and bring them to justice. I always believe you. I will call every single one of them and make sure they get punished.”

"No, you don't need to do that. You don't have proof and also partly it is on me… since I was provoking them to use their power on me." Zak said while healing his hand up. He didn't heal it before because it was leverage. "You will never be able change people completely, George. It doesn't work like that. Not every Gifted is nice like you. Maybe if it was you I would not mind but sadly you are not them. And they are not like you." Zak said, standing up.

"Zak sat back down, we are not done talking yet." George wanted to fix this. He had to fix this.

"No, we are done! I don't want to talk about this shit anymore. I don't care how many Gifted you pair up with me. I will keep trolling them. Trolling them hard, driving them crazy and manipulating them into using their powers on me. I don't even fucking care if they hurt me as long I can be a free Wing!" Zak said angrily and stormed out. When he opened the door he saw Clay, who was just about to knock.

"Oh, hi Zak! Are you done ta- hey!?" Clay looked after him confused, since Zak just walked away, rubbing his eyes to wipe away angry tears off.

"What is his problem?" Clay raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. He entered the room and saw George in distress.

"Hey baby... Is everything okay?" Clay said, sitting down next to George and pulling his beloved closer with his wing. He created a cocoon with his soft green wings and nuzzled his face into George’s hair.

"Not really... I just have so much to think about right now.." George answered, his head tacked comfortably in the crook of Clay´s shoulder.

Clay hummed quietly, rubbing circles in George’s sides. He really loves his Gifted. He would do anything to comfort him. "How about you take a break? We don't have another meeting or client."

"No... I can't rest. We have so much work to do.... Plus I need to take care of the paperwork, Clay."

"Uh uh.” Clay shook his head softly, not agreeing with what George was saying. “George no. You need to rest. You are tired. Don't you remember that you worked past midnight yesterday and you would not stop until I had to beg and carry you to go to bed?”

"I-I… But I need to work on it!" George pouted at Clay. He was indeed tired from all the work. But not tired in the sleepy way. Just exhausted from all the work.

"Nope! You don't. No paperwork for you today, baby." Clay chuckled softly, kissing his forehead fondly and then went back petting George´s hair. "You need to take care of yourself and have fun. Why don't you meet up with Darryl? You missed the meet up last week, right? Don't you miss him? Besides! We are almost out of his amazing cookies!”

George perked happily, his eyes lighting up, when he heard Darryl's name. They met up in Darryl’s cafe every week, however last week George and Dream had to deal with a new Guardian Angels, which was great but a lot of work, so George missed the hangout. He wanted to go and meet up with him badly, but then he remembered the paperwork. It was important and he wanted to do it. But meeting with his best friend sounded way more alluring.

Clay, seeing the hesitation on his troubled boyfriend's face, smiled softly. “Just go meet him. I know you want to.”

“B-but the pa-”

“How about this? You go meet Darryl while me, Nick and Vincent take care of the paperwork. Do you like that idea?”

“Three of you?” George's eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't a really bad idea and he did want to meet Darryl. But on the other hand he could not stop worrying. It was in his nature to be a worried mom. He could not help but feel the doubt rise in him. Could he really trust his paperwork to the three of them? “Are you sure that all of you are able to handle it?”

“Of course, we can! I am always by your side, and we have worked together for two years. So I already know lots about it. Also, Nick and Vincent can help me too. I am sure we can handle it! Don't worry about us, Georgie. We will be fine!” Clay said, face beefing with confidence.

“I don't know if this is a good idea or not...” George felt so worried that something would go wrong. That they will somehow mess up and leave him with more work.

“Aww… Come on, George. Don't you trust me?” Clay said while giving George his best puppy eyes. This was by far the easiest way to make George flustered.

“Fine…” George sighed. How could he say no to that face? “I will trust all of you. But if anything happens, call me immediately okay? I do-”

“Don't worry! Everything will be fine, Georgie.” Clay said, cupping George's cheek. “Just have fun and hang out with your friend. You deserve this. I love you, George.”

Clay brushed his thumb over George's blush and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his Gifted lips.

“Mmm...” George mumbled softly against his Wings’ lips. “I love you too, Clay.”

He sighed and got up stretching. Clay was right: he spent way too much time cooped up in this office. It was time to relax. “See you tonight, my love.”

The door closed behind him and Clay was left with a stupid love struck smile. “Tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna chat and to get some vague spoilers join our [discord server](https://discord.gg/xYTxP7QE)
> 
> Sofy Twitter: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Bad and the three muffins who work at his cafe!

"No way! Fundy, are you joking?"

"No, Wilbur. I´m not." The brown haired boy, Floris, or as everyone called him at the cafe - Fundy giggled softly seeing his Wing look so surprised and excited. "We say Raccoon in Dutch as Wasbeer which if you translate it literally into English means laundry bear."

"It means laundry bear?" Wilbur’s voice went really high as he gasped and cooed over the new fact that he just learned.

“Yeah. Do you like it?” Fundy was really amused. He did not expect such a reaction from his Wing, but it was pretty cute.

“Of course. Awwwww... It is so adorable.” Wilbur liked it a lot and now he wanted to share this amazing fact with everyone! He immediately turned his head to the boys that stood behind his counter. “Bad!”

“Huh?” Green eyes that were hidden behind glasses immediately shot up, diverting attention from the book that Bad was reading towards Wilbur.

“Yes, what is it?” Bad asked softly, putting his book down on the counter and watching as Wilbur walked over and Fundy followed, chuckling quietly. Just a normal day at the cafe… Officially it was called Sky’s Blues but everyone who worked here and a few regular customers, with one exception, called it The Muffin Place.

“Bad, do you know what Raccoon is in Dutch?” Wilbur said practically shivering with excitement.

“Uh… No?” Bad sounded confused. He did not understand why Wilbur was suddenly asking this. Bad glanced at the furry Gifted and raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t Fundy speak Dutch?”

“Yeah! That is why he just told me that in Dutch they call it Wasbeer which if you translate it to English literally means laundry bear! Isn't that the coolest and most adorable name ever?!” He started jumping in excitement and then suddenly stopped pressing his fingers to his head in concentration. “I must remember this!”

“Awww.. That's so cutee.” Bad eyes sparkled, and he laughed joining in Wilbur’s excited jumping.

Fundy giggled softly seeing now both of his friends, or if you think about his Wing and his Boss, could not hold back their excitement over a simple fact that he told Wilbur. These two are really wholesome in their own little ways and Fundy was happy he was able to brighten their day. He smiled softly again and then looked around, searching for his other co-worker.

“Huh? Where is Eret?” Fundy was confused because he could not find his co-worker anywhere. He kept looking around until something interesting that was not there before caught his eye.

Fundy walked up to the table, examining the neatly arranged cup tower.

“Is this Eret’s doing?” Fundy looked curiously at the cup tower. His instincts were screaming at him to just knock it off the table, but he would get fired for breaking so many cups… or not. Bad is too nice. Either way Fundy could not help but want to tease Eret a bit, so he slowly looked around for any sign of its creator and… took apart the cup tower that Eret so carefully made but little did he know…

“Fundy, where did my tower go?” Said the deep voiced boy that was standing right behind Fundy.

"A-ahh?" Fundy immediately jumped and turned around to face the tower’s creator, also desperately trying to hide remains of the cup tower… or rather just cups standing in a square.

Eret smirked, he clearly saw what exactly Fundy was hiding behind his back…. But a little teasing never hurt anyone. Especially with how the furry Gifted reacted to his low husky voice. "Where did my tower go, Fundy?"

"U-uh.. It is here?" Fundy shakingly pointed at the remains of the tower on the table with his left hand, fiddling with the cup that was on the top with his right.

"But when I left it a few moments ago, it was significantly taller than this. Where do you put the rest of it, Fundy?" Eret purred, leaning closer to his friend's face.

"Hey, hey! Don't bully my furry son!"

“I AM NOT A FURRY!”

“Shhh, Fundy, good furry! It is okay! I will protect you!”

“Don´t scream in my cafe, you muffinheads!”

Suddenly someone opened the door and the bell above it rang as the customer came in.

"Oh! Welcome to the ca- George!!" Bad gasped in delight, immediately perking up happily when he saw his friend right in front of him. In a second he had launched himself at George and was giving him a big hug.

"Hiii, Bad!" George laughed, hugging back.

“You finally came to visit us! Bad literally wouldn't shut up and worry about you since you didn't show up at all last week.” Wilbur laughed softly but George knew that he was also happy to see him.

“Yeah, George! Are you forgetting about all of us!” Bad hummed jokingly and affectionately nudged George before letting go with a small pout.

“Wow.. George is so mean.” Eret said, smirking teasingly. Teasing his friends is his favourite hobby! After making cup towers, of course. Eret sighed and sadly started to put the cups back on the shelves. “Furry, please help.”

“I AM NOT A FURRY!” Fundy screeched as he started to help. “One day. I will bite you. That will teach you.”

“You are even speaking like Bad now!” Wilbur laughed leaning on the counter, his words making the fox Gifted gasp in pretence of horror.

“Oh my god. You guys are so silly.” George laughed softly. He really loved them. They made the atmosphere in the cafe so homely and comfortable. “Oh course, I wouldn't forget you guys. Never.”

George smiled softly and all of them knew that it was true. George used to work in this cafe, so they were practically family. And family never forget or leave each other.

“I'm sorry, it's just a lot of stuff happening in the office.” George said, followed Bad to the counter.

"It's okay.” Eret said, placing the final cup on the shelf. “And the tower was no more…. for today.”

“Totally get it. Me and Wilbur also sometimes find it hard to balance the time between a part-time job here and work as Gifted-Wing partners.” Fundy smiled at George, his tail wagging a little. He had put his apron back and was ready to get back to work!

Fundy worked as cashier while Eret and Wilbur worked as the waiters, and Wilbur occasionally sang. Bad was the owner of the cafe, the barista and the cook. Although he was training Eret to make drinks too. Either way, every morning before the cafe opened he got up early, not like he had a proper sleep schedule anyway, and prepared all the desserts and pastries like cake, muffins and cupcakes to be sold.

“Both of you do a great job, don't worry much.” George said, sitting down at his usual spot. He always sat by the counter and watched as Bad made drinks, and they could still chat even when Bad was making drinks for other customers.

“That is great to he- oh!” Wilbur immediately snapped his attention towards the door when the bells hung above the door rang and a new guest entered the cafe. “Welcome to The Muffin Place!... I mean the Sky’s Blues.”

“So…” George switched his attention from watching new customers coming in, to Bad. “How was your week?" Bad said, passing Fundy to stand behind the counter and starting to prepare the ingredients for George’s drink. "The usual?"

"Yeah. Thank you. Also I want to buy your homemade cookies too. We already ran out of them because Dream´s not so baby little brother keeps stealing them when we don't keep eyes on him... Although I might have given them some." George sighed heavily, allowing himself a small fond smile. No matter wherever he goes, he can not stop thinking about the little troublemaker Wing that gives him such a horrible headache. George took a deep breath and decided to put all the Zak thoughts far far away. He can deal with him later. Now he wants to enjoy his relaxation time! "Also last week was great. It was absolutely amazing!"

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Bad smiled softly while making George hazelnut hot chocolate. It was his favourite; almond milk, and a small bag of very expensive cocoa powder and of course whipped cream on top! All made in the velvetizer. Bad cleaned it himself because Fundy almost broke it once… That thing was expensive! It is his baby! He would not let anything happen to it!

Bad always loves to listen to George’s stories about his work life. Gifted and Wings were so interesting! Theoretically he knew all about Gifted and Wings since it was an important subject that everyone must study in school… Plus he might have taken an extra class on it. Bad loves to read in general and Gifted and Wing history is one of his favorite books to read. Especially all the beautiful legends about Guardian Angels that his friend had proven to be true! But still all of what he had learned was just theory. He never experienced it on his own, the feeling of having a partner to help and protect other people. And it might be too dangerous for him to try it… So hearing it from the leader of the Gifted and Wing Organization was an amazing experience.

“There are two new Guardian Angel bonds! Not only one! But two after just six months! I can’t believe we have the 19th and the 20th Guardian Angel in the same week!” George seemed really excited about it. “I am so happy! Even though it really made me busy last week…. There are so many things I need to take care of. All the paperwork. All the appointments. All the meetings just for those contracts.” George groaned remembering how much time he needed to spend taking care of all of the paperwork. How many appointments and meetings he needed to attend with Dream. Both of them might be just a little bit traumatized...

“Ahhh... So that's why you could not visit last week.” Bad nodded, getting another quiet groan from George. “At least now you can have your break time here!”

Bad giggled softly, taking some cookies from a jar and putting them on the plate and sliding it towards George. “And here is your drink and cookies.”

“Yeah I'm really glad that I decided to come by. Even though I can't stop worrying about Dream.” George mumbled and opened his phone, checking if there are any calls or messages from Dream. He can't help but worry about his lover. “In all honesty, he kind of made me leave the office…”

“You're worrying too much, George. He will be fine. Just trust him.” Bad said while standing in front of George with a cup of coffee for himself. He gave George a warm smile to calm him down. “You deserve to take a break and rest, at least once in a while, George. You did a great job already. All of us are really proud of you. You bring justice for all Wings. You have greatly decreased the number of death cases for humans and made life better for Wings! You are the leader of our Organization! You protect all of us. Everyone. Humans, Wing or Gifted. For you everyone is equal, and we are really grateful for that. Take care of yourself, you muffinhead okay?”

“Thank you... But... I just… I don't think that… what I have done is enough since...” George smiled sadly, staring at the cup of hot chocolate in front of him. He remembered the conversation he had with Zak. It still would not leave his mind. He sighed deeply, taking the cookies from the plate and dipping it into his hot chocolate.

“Since...? Is there anything wrong?” Bad looked at George worriedly.

“Nothing, just forget about it. It wasn't really important.” George shook his head softly and ate the cookies, deciding it was time to change the subject. “Yummm! Your cookies always taste so good, Bad! This is amazing!”

Bad raised one of his eyebrows, but he decided to let it slide first. He needs time so Bad will give him just that. Bad did not want to force George into telling him if he is not ready.

“Thank you. If you want more just ask, okay? I will bring you some more.” Bad started to make drinks for his other customers, completing the orders that Eret and Wilbur took.

“Okay. I will.” George nodded softly, still lost in thought. He did not even notice Bad adding more marshmallows into his hot chocolate.

There was comfortable silence between them. Bad focused on drawing muffins on the espresso since it was the iconic thing of his cafe and customers really loved it. On the other side of the counter, George could not stop thinking about Zak. He could not believe Zak hid the fact that all of his Gifted Partners used their natural power to attack him. No matter what the reason is, they fucking hurt someone who he counted as family! George could not let him get hurt again!... but on the other hand, what could he possibly do?

"So... What is it?" Bad said, taking a sip of his coffee after finishing the drinks for his customers and giving them to WIlbur. Thankfully his own drink did not have time to get cold!

"Huh?” George got snapped back to reality from his daydream... or rather day nightmare. Daymare? “Uh… What?”

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Since you only do that when there is something really bothering you." Bad giggled softly, pointing at George´s cookie that became wishy-washy inside his hot chocolate because he left it to soak in the drink for too long.

"Aaaaahhhh! Nooooo! The cookieess!!"

“You're such a muffinhead.” Bad kept giggling and proceeded to give George a small teaspoon.

“Thank you, Bad.” George took the spoon, hurrying to save the vanilla treat from the hot chocolate ocean.

“So…?” Bad trying to hint that it was time to have that conversation.

“Hmn??” George finished fishing the cookies out of his drink and went back to dipping new ones into it…. Without repeating the same mistake.

“Come on, Georgie. Stop changing the subject. I know there is something that is really bothering you. I might not be able to help, but I am here to listen… and to give advice if you want it.” Bad sent George a warm smile, hoping it would convert his support and care.

“Fine..” George sighed in despair, dropping his head on the table. “It’s… Dream's brother...“

“Uh-huh? What is up with him?” Bad said, taking one of his chocolate gluten-free muffins and starting to eat it. Bad already knew quite a bit about Dream's infamous little brother. George whined about his behaviour a lot… so Bad knew how much of a trouble maker the boy was… Complete opposite of him. Bad preferred to hide in the shadows so no one noticed him.

“He changed his Gifted again today.” George groaned looking up at Bad.

“Again?” Bad’s eyes widened in shock. “Didn't he just switch like... last month?”

“Yep. Exactly. He just changed last month and today he lost his... 13th Gifted.”

“Thirteenth?!” Bad accidentally raised his voice too much and because of that he got stared at by his own customers. Very judgmentally if he must add! He coughed softly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "O-okay but why so many? How is that even possible? Do you know the reason for it?"

“I know one of the reasons.. He wants to be a free wing."

"Oh..." Bad stayed silent for a second. Something strange lingered in his eyes, but he decided to continue talking. "Why don't you let him be free then?"

"I can't, Bad. That's not how the rules work." George smiled sadly. "Two years... It's been two years since me and Dream has tried to… or well, started changing people's perception of Wings. Changed the rules. Gave Wings the same status as Gifted and Humans. No more caging them or treating them like..." George's eyes turned melancholic as he remembered the first time he met Zak and Dream. Both of them look so fragile, so lost and empty… so broken. "Slaves..."

There was silence between both of them. Bad still remembered how horribly Wings were treated just mere two years ago. He was lucky he was not born as a Wing. Because he could not imagine being taken away from his family as soon as he was born only to be placed in a shelter. He could not imagine being caged and trained for more than 18 years, only to serve some higher hierarchy beings. There was another way for Wings to survive back then... they had to hide their identity their entire life. Not a pretty life. An unfair and cruel life. But that is how it worked back then.

“I-I… I get it.” Bad hummed softly while sipping his coffee again. “Have you ever tried to explain it to Dream´s brother?”

“Of course, I have! But he doesn't want to hear me out. He used to be such a sweet boy... but now all he does is cause trouble. I also just found out today that instead of working with his Gifted partner he trolls them. Makes them pissed off so they quit on him. I know he really loves to cause discord and chaos whenever he goes but I never thought he would do that to his partners too… to all his partners.” George shook his head in disapproval, even though Zak could not see him. “Anyway, that is one of the reasons why all of his Gifted partners don't want to work with him… and the other reason...”

“What is it?”

“He provokes his Gifted partners to use their natural power on him.” George looked like he was about to cry but before Bad could hug him he just dropped his head on the table making the older wince at the noise. “They hurt him, Bad. They fucking hurt Dream´s brother. They hurt my… my- I- It's my fault. I should have noticed this sooner.”

Bad decided to let that bad language slip. Just this time. He could understand why George was so mad. Even though the Gifted would never admit it out loud, he really cared for Dream´s brother. Probably because the little troublemaker has lived with him and Dream for almost two years now… that is when he did not have a partner. Bad could see the tears that George was trying to hold back glisten in the corners of his eyes, so he started gently petting his hair.

“It's not your fault, George… You already do your absolute best.” George closed his eyes, he always felt so safe with Bad. Even though they are only a year apart in age but it always felt like Bad was much more mature than him. “Can't you take them to court and let them be punished? Didn't you make a rule so that Wings and Gifted can't hurt each other? Dream's brother won't get any punishments since trolling does not count as violence… right?”

“I can't… I don't have any proof. No evidence at all! Nothing! He keeps his wounds on his body only to threaten his Gifted but after that he immediately gets rid of them, just… heals the wounds with his ability. That is why me and Dream never knew about it. Until he showed it to me today. I-I know it was his choice but still I can't stop thinking that… I was also one of the factors that caused him to get hurt... If I just let him become a free Wing he would stop provoking people into hurting him. He would not get hurt anymore.”

But of course both of them know that George cannot do that. He is the leader of the Gifted and Wing organization. If he makes a special exception for Dream´s brother it would mean he would be abusing his power. George already worked so hard for the past two years to gain the respect of all the Gifted and to make sure they respect the Wings. He already did his best to change people's perception. He and Dream were not only public figures. They were the first Guardian Angel that appeared after thousands of years that Wings were treated as a slave. The symbol of peace and love between Gifted and Wings. If George were to make one simple mistake all of his hard work would go down the drain. It would all dissolve into nothing.

“I don't know what to do anymore, Bad. I really don't know. I can't talk about this to anyone except for you. You know what would happen if I told Dream that someone hurt his baby. He would freak out and go berserk.”

Bad did not know Dream as well as George did. But he knew him well enough to know that George was a hundred percent correct. Dream’s protectiveness over his little brother was a well-known fact.

“Bad, what should I do?” George sounded completely defeated and very lost.

“I-I…” Bad was speechless. He hated seeing George like this. Darryl always considered George as his own brother and seeing him so stressed made him upset, especially since… Bad could not do anything to help. He just felt so useless. He knew that George had no other choice. His only option was to keep assigning Zak with more Gifted partners which meant the Wing would keep his little game up and would keep getting hurt.

A memory flashed in Darryl’s eyes, and he froze. He could, potentially... but then his life would change completely. Was it really worth it?

“George. I-“ Bad sighed as chewed on his lips nervously; he was really doing this, ha? This was the point of no return. No going back now. “I think I know how to help.. Hear me out..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took longer than we thought it would...
> 
> Anyway, we hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Check our Ruby on Wattpad, she is writing an AI Dreamnotfound story!
> 
> If you wanna chat and to get some vague spoilers join our [discord server](https://discord.gg/xYTxP7QE)
> 
> Sofy Twitter: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Sorry for the wait! The chapter has been ready for a month and I was lazing around with editing it... my fault! But at least it is not like the UK vlog, right?
> 
> Anyway... we hope you enjoy!

”Oh my god! How much paperwork do we have to do? It's like... endless!!” The brown haired boy, Nick started screaming in frustration. With that he yeeted the paperwork that he has been working on together with Clay and Vincent across the room.

It's been 3 hours since George left his office, letting Clay do the paperwork with the help of Nick and Vincent. To be fair, they have done a lot, like checking Clay and George’s meeting and client appointment schedule, preparing all the documents needed for the meeting, checking contracts that need to be renewed and so on... now they are checking list of requests and suggestions for the Gifted-Wing Organization.

Nick was in charge of reading the list down and then Clay with Vincent will discuss whether it is important or not. If it is important Nick also would mark it as such so that Clay and George can discuss it at their next meeting.

“Maybe we should take a break now.” Clay laughed softly, picking up the paperwork that Nick just yeeted in the air.

“Yessss finaallllyy!!!” Nick immediately ran to the couch and sprawled out on it. He had taken up all the space making Vincent roll his eyes. “My head feels dizzy from all the...numbers and lines and writing and… what else was in there? I already forgot?”

“Do you do work like this every day?” Vincent asked, helping Clay to pick up the paperwork that his lazy Gifted just threw around.

“Yup. But most of the job was done by George. I am there more to help and encourage George mentally. Also I do most of the debate in the meetings and in court since I'm really good at that!.. And George gets stage fright.” Clay said happily, if his wings were not hidden he would have been flapping them in happiness. Nick and Vincent told Clay to hide his wings because there have been several accidents where Clay hit a pile of sorted paperwork with his wings.

“Damn, that sounds so tough. I just worked for only a few hours and my back feels like it is about to break.” Nick could not imagine how much work George had to do every day. Poor Georgie. "Clay, you should pamper George more."

“I know.” Clay sighed. “But every time I ask him what he wants and if I can do more for him somehow… George just says he doesn’t need anything. Me by his side is already enough for him. But I want to pamper and make him happier. He deserves more after all of this shiiiiii…. hard work. Ahem. After all of this hard work..”

Nick looks in Clay's direction. Nick could understand George's feelings. Since he is also a Gifted. As Vincent´s Gifted, he also felt that as long as his Wing was by his side to fight, save humans and just... Just be there. It was more than enough. He did not need anything more than that from Vincent.

But Nick could understand Clay's feelings too. Clay just wanted to make George happier. Nick silently watched as Clay and Vincent finally finished picking up all the papers he threw earlier. Nick continued to observe Clay until his eyes landed on Clay's hands, or more specifically his fingers. Suddenly he had a good idea.

“Hey, Clay. Do you know about marriage?” Nick asked while Clay and Vincent stacked the paperwork and put it on George's office table. Wings were not really explained much about actual relationships. So it was completely normal for them not to know.

Clay froze for a bit, and then he looked at Nick's direction in confusion. “Marriage? What is that?”

“Marriage is... It is something you do with your partner to show you are committed…. to each other fully. In a way that could last your whole life.” Nick said, looking at Clay in barely concealed excitement, but somehow still managing to stay serious.

“Fully committed?” Vincent raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. Were he and Nick fully committed? He stared at Nick with the most innocent eyes and Nick… well he was having second thoughts. “Like working? Doesn't that mean all Gifted and Wing have the…. Marriage? Are we going to do that too, Nick?”

“Oh my god no! We are not even at crafting table level yet, Vinny! Calm down!” Nick immediately regretted what he said, covering his extremely red face. He should have known very well that these two Wings in front of him were still innocent. Well at least Vincent is still completely innocent while Clay isn't so innocent anymore because of George.

“W-what? Did I say something wrong?” Vincent was clueless. Like… completely clueless.

Clay chuckled softly, deciding he was going to save Nick from explaining that. “Do you mean like the next step after dating?”

“Yeah…. You are actually correct. Wow, I didn't expect you would immediately get that.” Nick raised his eyebrows, kinda surprised that Clay knew about that since he was pretty sure that Wings did not get any information like that when they were still in the shelters or the organization.

“I kinda have had this kind of topic with George when we were trying to figure out what our relationship is.” Clay said as he rubbed the back of his neck softly, blushing. He still remembers when….he had the same reaction as Vincent did just now when George explained about dating and having a boyfriend meant.

“Oh! Nice! That makes it easier for me to explain.” Nick felt like he should express his gratitude to George for that. The older Gifted is so much better at explaining all the romantic and relationship stuff than he is. “Yeah, so normally when two humans love each other and date for a really long time… or not a really long time, it all depends on them, really. They want to get married. It's like how your Guardian Angel works but that is for Gifted and Wing while marriage is a human way to…. to I guess solidify a romantic connection....”

“Also after marriage you can have a honeymoon too.” Nick sent a suggestive smirk at Clay, wiggling his eyebrows. “You know… relax…. have some fun…. Go to the sea… have a Sex on the Beach…”

‘What’s Sex on the beach?”

“Not now, Vinny!”

“Honey what?” Clay was just as confused as Vincent was. What was Nick going on about? “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Come here.” Nick sat down and mentioned Clay over to him. Clay slowly walked over filled with confusion and suspicion, only to be pulled down and have Nick whisper in his ear. Nick still does not want to spoil Vincent's innocence and had to ignore the questioning and a little bit of offended stare of his Wing. It’s fine… he can make it up to him later!

“That is what marriage and the honeymoon means for humans, Clay.” Nick smirks playfully after he whispers it to Clay.

Clay froze in silence. He was still processing the information that he just received from Nick. And when he understood it, his face immediately turned beetroot red and his wings opened in their full glory, and he accidentally knocked something with his wing. And… That something is George´s favorite tea set.

All of them starred with absolute horror at the broken tea set, the antique, ornamented cups, the kettle, the saucer and the small plates…. all broken and shattered on the floor. Suddenly Clay's phone started beeping. The wing jumped up, startled and took his phone out checking who messaged him.

Georgie-poo <3  
Clay  
I HavE HUGE NEWS  
I almost back at the office  
so don't go home yet  
also I hope when I´m back  
my office is not in shambles

"Fuck!"

"Huh?" Nick and Vincent immediately looked at Clay in worry.

"What happened?"

"George is on his way here and... " Three of them looked at the tea set that Clay just broke. They gulped imagining how mad George will be if he saw this.

"What should we do!?” Clay was in complete panic and hid his wings, after Nick tapped on them signifying that they were shaking.

“We need to hide it! Cover the tracks! Hide the evidence! We have to do it now and fast before he gets back!” Nick immediately picked up the large shards of tea pot scattered all over the floor and looked around not knowing what to do with them.

“But where do we hide it?” Clay asked, picking the remains of the saucer up too, Vincent immediately ran out from the office, searching for a broom. “Should we just yeet it out of the window?”

Clay can't think straight anymore. Just… George would be upset. He hates it when George is upset.

“NOO! Are you crazy? We can't do that, it will hurt nature!... or hit someone on the head by accident… or someone can step on the shards… No, no! I cannot let you do that.” Nick had suddenly turned serious and took the lead in the situation while Clay continued to panic.

“Then what should we do then?! There is nowhere to hide it!”

“I'm back!” Vincent zoomed back into the room carrying a broom. “Move out of the way. It's safe to use this instead of your hands!”

VIncent shooed the two away with the broom and started sweeping, mumbling something about how he always has to fix everything. Clay and Nick just stared at Vincent. Smart French boy…. who did always have to fix everything when they messed up. “So where should I throw this?”

“We can't throw it in the trash because George would see it. We have to hide the evidence!”

“Oh! How about hide it in Nick´s bag!”

“WHAAT???”

“That is an amazing idea!”

“Hey! No! No way! No! My bag is not a trash can! Don't you dare touch it!” Nick hugs his bag close to his chest, growling at Clay. He does not want trash… even though the trash is the remains of an expensive tea set, inside his bag.

“Come on, Nick, please! If we don’t hide it well enough, we will make George mad! And you know what his natural powers are, right?” Clay asked with an absolutely horrified face.

All of them shivered. George has water as his base Gifted natural power. He could drown all of them if he wanted to…. or he can use his star power that was granted to him when he became a Guardian Angel together with Clay… God, he looked so hot in that form… angry, ready to rip anyone who hurts his Clay into pieces... which he could easily do to them. If he wanted to. And, of course, they all do not want that to happen. They love their lives.

George, of course, would not hurt them for real. He is just scary when angry… cold and calm and… untouchable. Closed off. Very hard to calm down. Really nowadays the only ones who could calm him when he is angry are Clay… and Zak. George is never truly angry at Zak so Zak can easily calm him. Sometimes even more easily than Dream.

“Fine… This is just for the sake of my life.” Nick sighed, while opening his bag. RIP for his bag that he just bought a few days ago… at least it was not a designer bag.

Clay and Vincent smirked at each other and immediately poured all the evidence of the tea set remains into Nick´s bag, as the owner of the bag whimpered in dismay. Clay immediately took out one of George´s other tea sets and put it in the same spot where George´s favorite tea set used to be. Now, the only thing they can do is just hope George does not notice that it changed. Vincent already put away the broom and was making sure all the documents are lined up and in order.

“L-let's just pretend that nothing happened.” Clay laughed awkwardly as Nick and Vincent nodded in agreement. They tuned back in and focused on working... or well. Pretending to be working. They did not realize the time until suddenly the door opened. Clay jumped a bit and looked in the direction of the door.

“U-uhh.. Hiiii, Georgie-poo...” Clay laughed awkwardly, hoping George does not realize anything, but just in case… hiding himself behind Vincent was a good idea... even though he is much taller than Vincent.

“What did you do?” George raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Clay only called him with that silly nickname when he messed something up or felt really guilty but George remembered that there is something way more important than this. “No matter! I will deal with that later. I need Zak’s and Darryl’s documents now!”

“Darryl’s documents... what?” Clay tilted his head in confusion and George cooed quietly… Clay always looked like a cute poodle puppy when he did that. “But Georgie…. We only have Gifted and Wing documents.”

“Yeah I know.” George was already back at his desk, preparing the things that will be needed. Like the official stamp.

“Then, why do I-“

“Just do it, Clay. Please.” Clay could clearly see that George was really serious this time. It was not the time for him to joke around.

“Fine...” Clay just walked out from that room. Clay knew that making George angry and upset was totally not a good idea. He did not want to sleep in the living room tonight. The couch totally was not a good place to sleep… plus Georgie seemed so excited. He liked it when George was happy….

George watched as Clay left the room and then turned to Nick and Vincent. Both of them somehow looked... nervous. Is there something on his face or what? Meh, it's probably nothing. George shrugged it off and spoke up. “Nick, Vincent.”

“U-uh... yeah?” Nick was praying that George did not notice anything about a missing tea set. Nick and George have known each other since they were little. George was a quiet and friendly person. Nick has never seen George mad before... and he rather it stays that way.

“Thank you for helping Clay but I kinda wanna have a serious talk with him so...” George looked a bit guilty about making Nick and Vincent leave. He felt bad because he just arrived at the office but it seemed like he threw them out.

But little did he know that Nick and Vincent were extremely happy for the chance to leave since that meant they could get out and get rid of the evidence easily.

“Oh! Okay we understand!” Nick says quickly. “We really don't mind. Besides, me and Vincent have something we need to go together after this, right, Vincent?"

"Huh?" Vincent looked at Nick in confusion. As far as he could remember they had nothing to do tonight. "Bu- oh .."

Vincent realized what Nick meant when he saw Nick giving a code by elbowing him in the ribs and winking at him. So very romantic as usual. “Yeah we do!”

“Oh I think it's time for us to go!” Nick said, pointing the clock. “Well good luck with your work and with your lovely-dovey Clay. Use protection! Vincent and I are out of here!”

Nick just grabbed Vincent's arm and speed walked out of George´s office.

“W-what Ni-” With that Vincent and Nick were out of the room leaving George all alone speechless with no idea what just happened.

“What was that all about?” George sighed and shook his head. Weird. And suspicious. But he cannot think of any reason for it. “I have more important things to take care of.”

George put away the paperwork, that is still half done, to a desk draw, humming quietly. He really wants to know....

“I'm back.”

“Oh.” George turned at the sound just in time to see Clay close the door. “So did you get what I asked you to get?”

“I do but..” Clay gave the documents to George staring at his beloved in confusion. “I still don't get it? I don't understand why we need Darryl´s documents. Don't we only have Gifted and Wing documents? Wait… did someone put it in by mistake?”

How doesn't he get it by now? George sighed. He took Clay's hand and pressed him down into his office chair.

“W-Wh-?”

“Just check this with me.” George said and climbed on Clay´s lap, sitting side sideways. His back touched the right handle of the chair and his feet hung under the left. He quickly opened Darryl's folder and began to read through it. Clay was silent, still processing what was going on. His face immediately turned red, especially because he remembered back what Nick had just told him about marriage and honeymoon.

“So what we got here...” George leaned his head on Clay´s chest, beginning to examine Darryl's documents relentlessly.

Clay was really fascinated by the figure of his lover, sitting on his lap. George looks so beautiful. He put his arms around George's waist, hugged him. He lowered his head, admiring George's serious facial expression.

“Everything seems normal here. Oh… Both his parents died when he was 7 years old… Oh my god, Darryl...” George felt sad and sorry for his best friend. But at least Darryl looked happy now. “Died unknown...”

In all honesty, Clay was not listening to what George was saying at all. He kept daydreaming, stunned by George. He imagined how he wanted to propose to George… he wanted to marry him.

“....after that he lived with his aunt. I just realized I really don't know anything about Darryl's past.” George felt a little guilty because it seemed like he was snooping Darryl's privacy, but he has to do this. It's his job for checking their documents no matter how much he believes and trusts Darryl. And above all... If this really checks out, it will go along with Darryl's plan. And he will be paired up with Zak.

“....so he is really a Gifted.” George smiled softly, looking at Darryl's birth certificate. So Darryl really can partner up with Zak! George raised his shiny happy eyes at his boyfriend. “This is amazing! We can pair him with Zak, right Clay?”

“...Hmm...” Clay was still lost in his daydreams. He still did not hear anything George said.

George realized that Clay had not said much and sometimes just mumbled and hummed in confirmation of…. of something. George sighed, Clay was most definitely daydreaming. He put his documents on his lap and.... "Hello! Earth to Clay! Are you there, honey?"

George waved his hand in front of Clay's face, trying to get his attention back to reality.

“Huh?” Clay snapped out of his sweet trance, shaking his head lightly as he looked at George in confusion. "Yes… why George?"

“Why are you daydreaming?” George sighed while folding his arms on his chest, looking at Clay with displeasure. “Did you even hear a word of what I just said?”

“Ehehe… I'm sorry..” Clay laughed nervously. He lowered his face in shame of being caught daydreaming and also feeling guilty about not listening to George.

“Focus, Clay. This is for your little baby brother.”

“Yes. I will be more focused this time.” Clay nodded slowly and started looking at Darryl´s documents. He did not want to make George more upset.

“Okay, great... So as I was saying! We can pair them and entrust Zak to Darryl! Darryl won't ever hurt Zak!" George said, picking his Darryl and Zak´s document again from his lap and checking it very closely.

“Oh, he was homeschooled when he started living with his aunt.” George was kinda surprised by that. Darryl really did not tell him anything about his past. “Why did his fa- actually forget it. It is really not my place to question such a private matter.”

George hummed softly and then back at looking at his documents. “Oh my god! Did he spend his life only studying or what?!” George was amazed at Darryl's grade report. It's not perfect but still…. it was really good, far better than George's at least.

“Huh...“ Clay was still trying to process all the information that he just received. His mind could not connect the dots yet. Loading 40%.

“Why is his power a question mark?” George was really confused. He never saw such a case before. “Did he take a power test or something? Oh... He actually took a power test but then why was it a question mark?”

George was completely lost at this. “Is there something wrong with the test or what?” George flipped the page to look at Darryl's power test result and...

"HOLY SHIT!" George’s eyes widened. Is he hallucinating?! No way. No fucking way. He could not believe what he just saw. He tried to look and check it for one more time to make sure what he saw was real. And he didn't see it wrong. This was not a mistake. “HOW CAN HIS TEST SCORE BE HIGHER THAN A HUNDRED PERCENT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Clay winced a bit at George´s scream. George sure is loud. He should know… he knows that really well.

"Honey, shhh... Calm down." Clay’s mind was still loading... "Also what are we talking about again?"

“Oh my god, Clay... Darryl. We are talking about Darryl. Are you okay?” George looked at Clay worriedly. “You're not usually unfocused like this.”

“I'm okay, George, don't worry about me. I'm just trying to process through all of this.” Clay smiled softly at George. He didn’t want to worry his pretty little boyfriend. Clay kissed George’s cheek softly and then pecked his lips, smiling at the faint blush that coloured the skin of the Gifted. “I promise, I'm okay and I really heard you, I just… need time to catch up. Give me a minute.”

“Fine. You better be really listening to me.” George went back to reading through the file of documents. “So he got a scholarship for his college after that...”

Clay was focused in his own mind. He really needed to connect all the dots of what he just heard from George and make sure his brain finishes the loading. What is the best way to do that? Lists!

One. So first George asked him to bring Darryl´s document. That was really weird and impossible since the Organization does not have human documents except Darryl´s documents somehow slipped into their workplace… but then how did George know about it? And why now? George also said he wanted to pair Zak with Darryl? But Zak can only be paired with Gifted. Well that was a very short list. Wait….

“whAATT?! Darryl is Gifted?!” Clay yelled out of surprise, almost jumping to his feet.

“Oh my god!” George jumped a bit on Clay laps, he was not expecting that sudden yell from Clay. Thank god, he did not throw the documents away out of surprise. He pressed a hand to his chest trying to calm his heartbeat. Clay scared the hell out of him. “What was that for?”

“I- what... But we- everything was checked- just... HOW!?" Clay simply could not believe it. They have worked as the leader of the Gifted-Wing organization for nearly two years now! Almost every day Clay had checked the parts data and documents of the Gifted and Wing. Bit by bit, slowly getting through them all. How could he slip that up?

George looked at Clay in confusion. He didn't understand why Clay was suddenly hysterical like this and what he meant with everything was check- Oh.... “Oh my god I cannot believe you just managed to catch up with me, after I talked for such a long time.”

George facepalmed and then hit his head in Clay’s chest.

“Sorry but at least now I get it now.” Clay chuckled nervously, a bit guilty for taking so long to understand it. “Will you forgive me, my Gogy?”

Clay used his most effective secret weapon. The super sad puppy eyes: lip quivering, feathers shivering and eyes glistening. He learned that one from Zak.

How can George say no to that? George turned to the document, but his face still flushed. "Fine .. I forgive you."

“Yes! I love you, Gogy.” Clay laughed triumphantly and then brushed his lips over George’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah... I know.” George rolled his eyes but Clay noticed that George was smiling softly. He was glad his Gifted was happy. “So... From Darryl's explanation, he said that he was never interested in having a Wing partner, therefore he never tried to find one.”

“But we have a rule that we introduced two years ago… the one where when Wing and Gifted turned 18 they had to choose a partner…. It's either them choosing their partner themselves or our organization would be a matchmaker for them.”

“That's right. But before we changed the rules, Gifted could only get Wings when they turn 20 years old. But there are some Gifted that decided they would focus on completing their studies first and then look for Wing partners.”

“Like you.”

“Yeah, kinda.” George laughed softly, putting his hand on Clay’s freckles cheek. “I just used that as an excuse to run away from my destiny and job as Gifted. But at the end I failed because my parents immediately took you home as my birthday present.”

“Am I not the best birthday present you have ever got?” Clay asked with a grin, pressing to his boyfriend’s cheek.

George giggled softly. “Of course… You are the best present I could ever wished for. I'm really glad I met you that day.” George said, cupping Clay´s face with both and pressing their forehead together, staring lovingly into his green… or well, golden eyes.

“Hmn... I love you, George. You're the best Gifted I could have ever asked for.” Clay hugged George's waist tightly and stared back at George just as lovingly.

“I love you too, Clay.” George gives Clay a soft kiss on his lips and then goes back to look at Darryl's document. Clay was happy… and head over heels for George. He just… the only thing he can do is enjoy hugging his lover.

“So, I guess Darryl used the same reason as me for not getting Wing before we changed the rules, and then, after we changed the rules he still managed to sneak away from having Wings partner since we slipped out his documents from our matchmaking list.” George closed Darryl´s document. He finally finished reading it all.

“But why didn't he say anything to you? He should know that every Gifted and Wing must get a partner when they reach 18 years old now. Why did he stay silent?”

“I think I know the reason.” George smiled softly… and a little sadly. “Darryl... just wants peace. Darryl is the nicest and most welcoming person I have ever met. I guess his plan was to forever hide his identity as Gifted, spending his lifetime at the cafe. Just as a normal human.”

Clay looked at George. “You want that too aren't you?”

“Yeah. I used too...” George laughed softly.

“Do you regret anything?”

“Of course not, you silly!” George giggled softly and nudged his Wing looking at him with eyes full of love and affection. “Working together with you as a Gifted-Wing partner, as Guardian Angel, and… and as lovers are the best thing ever. It is perfect. I would not trade it for anything in a million years!”

“Aww… Gogy is so affectionate today. I love you, Gogy! You're the best.” Clay presses George, pressing butterfly kisses all over his skin.

“Hmn...” George just hummed softly. They just dissolve in each other, grateful that they are able to be together.

“But...” Clay broke the silence and sighed sadly, giving George a worried look. “Are we really gonna partner up Zak with Darryl?”

“Hmn? Yeah, why? Wouldn't it be better if Zak was paired with Darryl?” George stared at Clay in wonder. He could understand why Clay was fussing over this, but Darryl was…. Darryl was the best option.

“But Zak just terminated his contract with his Gifted this morning. Isn't it too fast and sudden and also I…” George could sense doubt in Clay's tone. He even looked nervous. “Darryl is scawy...”

“Clay… I don't know why you are scared of Darryl.” George raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. As long as he knew Darryl, the older man had always been the sweetest person he has ever met. He had never seen him get mad. Not even once. “But I can promise you, he will never hurt Zak. He is a really nice person. He even can't hurt a fly. You trust me, right? Clay..?”

George waited for Clay to nod softly and continued talking. “Zak will be fine... Darryl is the most patient person I've ever met in this world. He won't hurt your… our baby. Do not worry.” George still kept lightly chuckling and softly stroking Clay´s cheek, comforting him. “Also this is the best for Zak .. Wouldn't it be great if he was paired up with someone we already know rather than just anyone?”

“Hmn... “ Clay paused for a moment and thought about George´s words. He knew what George said was true. As usually. He sighed softly. “I guess you are right… Fine…”

“Great.” George kissed Clay's cheek softly, pressing closer. “Don't worry Zak will be fine. I will make sure both of them are fine, okay?”

Clay nodded softly and stood up, lifting George up and spinning him around the office. “Let's start working on the contract then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna chat and to get some vague spoilers join our [discord server](https://discord.gg/xYTxP7QE)
> 
> Sofy Twitter: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak and Clay talk... a contract is signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, listen... this always takes forever because I am not so good at editing because I get distracted. I’m sowwy! We will try to hurry up on the next chapter but no promises 🥺

“We're home...”

Clay took off his shoes, replacing them with slippers, and George made sure to lock their door. He did not want strangers barging into their house just because of their careless actions.

“Zak?” Clay called softly as he crossed the room, heading towards the stairs. Clay and George just got home from their jobs, they worked on Zak and Darryl's contract all day and managed to finish it.

“I think Zak is asleep, Clay. It's already past midnight.” Said George quietly as he took off his black work coat and his tie. George loosened his shirt collar, now he feels more relieved.

“I guess so...” Clay looked like a sad puppy. He missed his little brother.

“You can check on him if you want. I'm sure he must be in his bedroom.” George smiled softly, walking to the kitchen and took a glass of water. “If he's still awake, you can also tell him about the things we talked about earlier because he will listen to you more than he listens to me.”

George remembered earlier he argued with Zak and Zak looked displeased. George knew he has to apologize to Zak. But it was late at night, and he was tired, so it would be better to discuss it tomorrow morning.

“What about you?”

“I want to take a bath first.” George yawned softly and drank his water. “And then go to sleep. I'm so tired today.”

Clay smiled softly, his hands sliding down and resting on George's waist, and kissed George gently on the back of his neck. "I love you."

“I know...” George hummed softly, closing his eyes enjoying Clay’s company. “I love you too, Clay.”

“Well now, go take care of your baby.” George broke free from Clay's embrace, facing Clay and kissing him on the lips gently. “I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom.”

George giggled, sending his beloved a friendly wink, and immediately walked casually towards their room, leaving Clay processing what just happened.

“U-uh...” Clay covered his mouth with his hand, his face flushed red. He was always unprepared when George was being so affectionate. But he could not deny that he really liked seeing George being assertive.

“I love my Gogy so much.” He blurted out softly under his breath. It took awhile but he finally calmed down. "I'd better check Zak now."

Clay started walking towards Zak's room. He smiled softly at the framed photos that hung beautifully on their hallway wall. George had a hobby of photography, always saying that every photo has its own story. Lots of beautiful memories were stored in each of these frames.

He saw a photo where he was standing very nervous next to George. This photo is the day they met for the first time, it was on George's birthday. Clay laughed softly at the expressions in the photo, they both looked so awkward. Looking at where they are, and looking at where they started... it’s a journey.

He continued to walk down their hallways, seeing a photo in Bad's cafe. In this photo frame, George and Dream make love sign with their hands while smiling happily. Eret was chasing after Fundy who in half fox half human form. Bad sang along with Wilbur playing guitar.

The next one is a photo where Zak and Clay are making a sand castle together on the beach, then there is also a photo of Zak throwing a snowball right into Clay's face in the background of George’s selfie.

Then the last photo is the latest photo taken by Nick and Vincent secretly when George and Clay fell asleep in the office: George leaned his head on Clay's shoulder, sleeping soundly and smiling about something in their dreams.

Clay was always delighted by all of these memories and so very grateful to have met George. He did not have any happy childhood memories besides in a few vague glimpses of the shelter together with Zak, but George gave him everything. George made him experience all kinds of memories. He really loves his Gifted and lover.

After passing through the hallways, Clay finally arrived in front of Zak's room. It was the room he used to live in before he moved and slept in one bed with George.

"Hey, Zak. Can I come in?” Clay took a deep breath, knocking on Zak's door softly.

Zak always stayed in Clay's room when he did not have a gifted partner since without a Gifted-Wing partner contract, he could not live at the apartment that was given by the Organization, just like any of his past partners, such as Marina. However, it was not like Zak really cared about that, because Zak never saw the house that he shared with his ex-Gifted partner as his home. Home is where the heart is. And at the moment, Zak’s heart and therefore home is here. With Clay and George.

"Um... Zak, are you there?" Clay knocked the door again but louder this time, but again there was no response.

"Is he not sleeping in here tonight?" Clay raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, and he turned the doorknob softly.

"Zak?" Clay called while peeking to his room. It was dark inside. The only source of light was the moon, which light shone right through the opened window, coloring the room silver.

"Uh..." Zak mumbled softly, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Oh..." Clay smiled softly, understanding why no one answered when he knocked on the door. He sighed fondly and came close to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Have a nice rest, Zak...” Clay mumbled, fixing his blanket and tucking him in until he realized that Zak had this strange look on him.

"Zak?" Clay looked at him closely, his eyes widening at the realization that Zak was sweating and shivering on his sleep.

“U-unh... no... please stop...” Zak whimpered softly, sobbing in his dream. He looked so scared, tears running down his cheeks, wetting his pillow.

“Oh no not again.” Clay thought, immediately started to shake Zak's. “Hey, Zak! Wake up, bud! Come on! Zak!”

“AAAAHHH!!” Zak bolted up in bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His face was covered with sweat and tears. His whole body was shaking as he frantically looked around the room, until he looked at Clay, who was really concerned for him. Zak tried his best to breathe but the nightmare would not leave his mind. "C-clay..."

Zak immediately hugged Clay tightly, burying his face in Clay's chest, sobbing softly. Clay opened his wings and wrapped them around his little brother. He held his brother close, muttering calming words in his ear and rubbing circles on Zak’s back. "Shh… Everything is okay... It's just a nightmare... I'm here for you, Zak... You’re fine... No one is hurting you...You’re not alone… I’m not leaving you this time... Never again..."

They stayed like that for a while, until Zak started breathing normally and tears stopped dropping from his eyes.

"How do you feel? Any better now, buddy?" Clay whispered softly, still rubbing Zak’s back in the attempt to soothe him.

“Hmn… Much better...” Zak mumbled quietly. He loved the comfort being wrapped in the cocoon of Clay’s wings. It made him remember the time when he was still in the shelter with Clay. When they only had each other. Still really young and kind of free Wings. Before Clay left because he was being bought by George’s family, leaving Zak all alone in the shelter. Before all the nightmares he was seeing now came true.

“Wanna talk about it...?” Clay asked carefully, not wanting to scare the younger away.

“...Not really, no. No...” Zak buried his face in Clay’s feathers and closed his eyes tightly. He did not want to remember his past. He just wanted to be happy. Forget it. Forget it all. He already had Clay and George who loved him a lot. He just wanted to be with the people he cares about. If only the nightmares would stop. If only he stopped waking up in the middle of the night screaming.

“Okay then...” Clay hummed softly, not wanting to force Zak to talk about it. He had once asked Zak to explain it, and he might have been a little bit too forceful. It was one of his biggest regrets. He just wanted to know the reason for Zak’s nightmares, but it did not end very well. Zak started hyperventilating, staring at Clay with fear and Clay totally did not want that to happen again. Ever. He did not want Zak to look at him with fear in his eyes. So he never asked Zak about it again. Once Zak is ready he would tell him, in his own time.

“Clay…”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I’m sorry...”

"What are you sorry for?” Clay asked gently, in confusion. His brother had done nothing wrong. Why was he apologizing?

“Sorry.... I keep causing trouble…” Zak shifted, looking up at Clay with eyes full of tears and thus breaking his heart immediately. "I will get a new Gifted partner tomorrow, won’t I?”

Clay slowly turned away from Zak, taking a shuddered breath. He could not face Zak. He felt so guilty. He knew Zak did not want to have a Gifted partner, but he could not do anything. Even if he was in the position of higher power. That fact made him even more guilty. He could not change the rules. And that every Wing and every Gifted had to be partnered up. “Yes… We already found someone for you to be partnered with already… I’m sorry.”

“It's okay... I knew it would happen..”

There were lots of Gifted out there who do not have Wing partners yet so Zak already knew he would get another Gifted partner. It had been like that for the past year. He kept changing his Gifted partner. He changed more than ten of them by now. It was just he hoped, he would at least get a few days to be a free Wing... but no. Tomorrow was the day. It was nothing new and was not surprising at all.

Zak sighed sadly. He just managed to get rid of Marina after they worked together for a month and now he was dreading having to do it again with his new Gifted partner. He hated it. The feeling of being constantly stuck in the same situation. He wished he was not born as a Wing. That way he would not need to suffer like this but on the other side… if he was born as a normal human he would not have met Clay and George... He loves both of them.

Zak felt like he wanted to scream and cry but the nightmare already made him extremely exhausted. That was always a side effect of crying. He did not want to make Clay worried even more too. Zak knew it was not Clay or George's fault. They were just doing what they had to do. It was their job. Zak also knew very well that he had to cooperate with a Gifted, and he knew he was being selfish for not wanting to cooperate. He should be grateful that at least now Wings were given the same status as Gifted. No more collar on his neck to control him...

But Zak just could not do it. He could not forget how _he_ injured him. How _he_ tortured and used him for a whole six months. How _he_ left him all alone in that empty house. How _he_ broke him mentally and physically. How _he_ abandoned and threw Zak away like a broken toy after _he_ got bored and pissed off.

“At least…” Clay stroked Zak's hair lightly, sending the younger a caring smile. “Your next Gifted will be someone George knows. As long as I know he is a really nice person. I hope this time you will like him and can work with him.”

Zak felt a bit guilty. If only Clay knew that Zak was the one who forced all of his former Gifted to break the contract with him. Not because his Gifted wanted to... at least at first. It was partly because no one ever felt good enough to be his partner. And partly because of the trauma.

“Yeah... Maybe...”

Silence fell between them. Clay glanced at Zak's expression, not liking the look in Zak's eyes. He wanted him to go back to a happy Zak. To a soft Zak. To a mischievous and yet innocent Zak. Clay suddenly had an idea, he grinned, he slowly brought his hands to Zak's waist. Zak did not realize anything at all until suddenly Clay started tickling him.

“Wha- NO! CLAY STOP!” Zak immediately burst into laughter, simply could not help feeling the tingling in his sensitive body.

“Nope~!” Clay smirked happily, enjoying teasing his little brother.

“CLAY! STOP! Please I am begging you!” Zak bubbled with laughter, trying to slither away from Clay but failing miserably. "I-I CAN'T BREATHE! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

“Fine... for now.” Clay chuckled lowly and finally stopped, satisfied seeing the suffering of his little brother.

Zak was out of breath, leaned fully against Clay, limp from laughing too much. Clay smiled, playing with Zak’s hair again.

“You will be fine. I love you, Zak.”

“Love you too, Clay.” Zak yawned softly and closed his eyes, burying his face even deeper in Clay's wings. He was very tired from everything that had just happened.

“Sleepy?” Clay whispered, massaging Zak’s head, making him purr.

“Mnh…”

“Do you want to sleep with me and George like we used to or do you want me to accompany you here?”

“I can sleep alone...” Zak mumbled softly, still not ready to meet George. Especially after he told and showed his wound to George. Not tonight. That's his business for tomorrow. After all the morning is wiser than the evening. He also wanted to be left alone.

“Okay then.” Clay let go of his hug slowly, and helped Zak lay down. “Go to sleep. We have a really early meeting at seven in the morning with your new Gifted partner. I will wake you up tomorrow, okay?”

Zak hummed softly at that, making Clay smile fondly at his little brother. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead, mumbling: “Good night, Zak.”

“Good night, Clay..”

\-- >< \--

"Ugh..." Clay moved slowly, disturbed by the sunlight pouring in from the open window. It shone on his face and the noisy alarm that kept beeping from the bedside table. He immediately turned the alarm off, blinking slowly. He groaned, hating to wake up so early, but immediately fell silent, stunned by the figure of an angel by his side.

Clay smiled lightly as he stroked his lover's cheek. He looked so peaceful and so beautiful. Clay's hands were still wrapped around George, caging him in. He always wanted to protect his beloved Gifted, his angel, the love of his life. He would never let anyone hurt or touch his angel. His inamorato.

"M-mnh... Morning, Clay..." George murmured sleepily, his eyes still closed and voice still hoarse from sleeping.

“Morning, Gogy. Did I wake you up?” Clay kissed George on the forehead, dragging his fingertips along his back.

"M-mnh... Not really..." George whispered burying his face in Clay's chest.

"George ... If you keep acting this cute I will not hold myself back from eating you..." Clay laughed, as he continued to gently rub circles in his lover's back.

“What if I want you to do that to me…”

Clay coughed, startled by what George just said, although he should really get used to it, and looked at his lover. He could clearly see that the tips of George's ears were turning red.

“Fuck... You're too cute for your own good.” Clay immediately climbed on top of George's body, staring at his beloved with a lustful look.

“U-umm... What are you guys doing?”

George and Clay immediately turned towards to the source of the voice. Zak was standing in front of their open door bedroom, rubbing his eyes. He looked so sleepy with his bed hair sticking out in different directions, and even his perfect eyebrows were not fully straight and smooth. It was clear that he did not wake up fully yet and thus his brain was functioning properly yet. Needles to say, both George and Clay were very very red and embarrassed. All because, _someone_ George did not want to point any fingers but Clay, forgot to lock their bedroom door last night.

"U-uh... Nothing, Zak.” Clay tried his best to think of an excuse for Zak, he did not want to spoil his brother’s innocence. Not the time to have the talk. Not yet. “We are just playing twister! Yeah!”

“Oh, okay. Don't play too long. I’m hungry, I want my breakfast.” Zak yawned softly, he may be sleepy but his stomach kept growling from hunger. "Have fun."

The door closed and the couple was left alone. The two of them looked at each other with very really red faces. Clay immediately moved his position to sit on the bed, coughing softly, in all honesty trying not to burst out wheezing, while George buried his face in his pillow, hiding his muffled screaming in it. They almost did it in front of Zak. In front of their baby. Poor child was almost traumatised... thank God for Clay’s quick thinking.

“Okay, um... it’s time for breakfast.” George sighed, sitting up in bed and rolling his eyes at Clay’s silent laughter. “And you. You go check in on Zak.”

\-- >< \--

George hummed softly as he focused on preparing breakfast for Clay, Zak, and himself.

Clay sat at the dining table with Zak, although couldn't take his attention away from George. How could he if in front of him was the most beautiful man alive? George in his apron, looking so small, very lovable and huggable. Speaking of which...

Clay got up from his chair, making Zak, who was still a bit sleepy, immediately turn his attention to his brother. He was confused but then decided it was best to ignore whatever was going on and bury his face in the table.

Clay walked slowly towards George and then hugged him from behind, kissing his neck softly:“Hey.. Do you need some help, honey?”

"C-Clay! Don't suddenly hug me like that! I'm holding a knife!”

“Aww... Isn't my wife so cute?” Clay hugged George tighter and continued kissing, now moving on to George's ear, getting the older really embarrassed and flustered.

“Dad stopped flirting with Mom! I'm hungry!” Zak whined, his face still buried in his hands. He just wanted his breakfast.

“Oh my god! I'm not a wife and mother!” George hissed, making flustered noises. He took a second to calm down and pressed Clay away. “I’m totally fine, Clay. Now back to sit if you want breakfast!”

“Yes! Gimme breakfast!”

“In a second, Zak. Go, Clay.”

“Okay, if you say so...” Clay held George's hand with his right hand to make sure the knife would not injure George and with his left hand raised George’s chin slowly, kissing him softly. “But if you need help just say it okay?”

Clay winked flirtatiously, only letting go when he got a confirming mumble from George.

“Hey buddy, you doing okay?” Clay asked sitting back down beside the sleepy Zak. He put his hand in Zak's soft hair, ruffling it. “You know you will hurt your back if you sleep like this, right?”

“But I'm still sleeeeepy… I hate waking up so early in the morning.” Zak whined and mumbled childishly. “Couldn't the meeting be postponed to noon?”

Clay chuckled softly, tidying Zak's hair which he just messed up. “No, we can't. After all, this is just for today, tomorrow you can return to your normal waking schedule.” Zak groaned, rolling his eyes but Clay continued speaking.

“Come on don't sit like that. It’s bad for your back.” Clay patted Zak's back lightly, so he sat properly and fixed his posture.

“Fine, finee…” Zak stretched, listening to the cracks his back made and yawning softly, trying to get rid of his sleepiness. “But why does it have to be seven in the morning? Isn't the office normally open at nine or ten?”

“Well... The problem is this Gifted partner of yours, who is also a very good friend of mine, can only meet before nine in the morning therefore we have to adjust with his schedule... and breakfast is ready!” George said happily as he placed two plates in front of Zak and Clay.

“Ewww…. There are vegetables on my plate!” Zak looked so disgusted at the food on the plate. He could not deny that the smell of the food, cooked by George was very tantalizing but still seeing the broccoli and carrots arranged on the side of his omelette almost made him lose his appetite.

“Don't be picky with your food, Zak.” George huffed softly, putting the teapot, that was already filled with Earl Grey tea, in the middle of their dinner table and his own plate. He took a seat across Clay and Zak, pouring the tea into the cups. “Eat it or nothing at all.”

“Better listen to what your mother said, Zak.” Clay chuckled softly listening to Zak’s annoyed groan. He loved eating anything George cooked, so he was enjoying his breakfast.“It doesn't taste that bad I promise you. Thank you, honey.”

Clay smiled at George fondly, when he put the cup that was already filled with the hot Earl Grey tea from the teapot in front of Zak and Clay’s plate, but his boyfriend only replied with a soft hum.

“Fine…” Zak grumbled irritably, although his stomach kept rumbling, the smell of the food was also very tempting. He took the spoon and began to eat his breakfast.

“So how is it?” George asked, starting to eat his breakfast as well.

“....Not that bad... But I still don’t wanna eat the broccoli.” Zak whined, poking the broccoli which George arranged neatly on the plate with his spoon.

“You have to eat it, Zak. It’s healthy.” George scolded, really sounding like a mother making sure their child eats their vegetables.

“But it doesn't taste good!” Zak whined even louder.

“And....? Come on just quickly eat your breakfast an-'' Suddenly George's phone rang, interrupting the Gifted.

“Who is calling you this early in the morning?” Clay asked in confusion, drinking his tea. Even the smell of coffee made him sick and George’s tea was always delicious.

“It’s Darryl. I will pick this phone call.” George rose from his seat, and he stared at Zak with a sharp, warning gaze. “Zak you better start eating the broccoli by the time I come back, okay?“

Zak answered with irritated yes, leaving George satisfied with that. The Gifted went into the living room to pick up the phone call, not wanting to disturb his family with what he assumed was either business matters or Darryl being worried.

“I hate broccoli.” Zak grumbled irritably, pouting as he continued to eat the eggs. He didn't like vegetables but again he still could at least tolerate carrots. But not broccoli. Absolutely not. Broccoli is just gross.

“Just close your eyes and swallow it. It won't taste that bad.” Clay said casually. Easy for him to say! He was enjoying his breakfast!

Zak groaning, trying to come up with a way to avoid eating the stupid broccoli. A ghost of a playful smile grazed over his lips for just a second as he remembered his most powerful and effective technique. Only for a second though as he could not give the said technique...

“Noooo….” Zak whined loudly and childishly, tugging on Clay's shirt like he used to do when he was little back at the shelter. “Claaaay! I don't want to eat this broccoli! It’s like... poison! I don't want it…”

Zak, as always, used his most effective technique: fake crying. And, of course, it worked perfectly. Clay could not tolerate seeing his small baby brother sad or upset.

“Oh no no no! Don't cry!” Clay looked panicked already and Zak continued his melodramatic play with tears in his eyes. "Zak, come on, don't cry, please. Don't be sad."

“B-but I don't wanna eat it….” Zak sniffled softly, using his baby voice. “It tastes bad… Clay... It hurts mee...”

Zak knew he was overreacting and possibly over doing it... but who cares! Clay had fallen right into the trap and as long as he can get away from eating broccoli nothing is wrong with that!

Clay did not know what else to say. He really was panicking. He did not want to listen to Zak’s whining... especially when he was feeling hurt. “Fine. Fine! I will eat it for you! Please stop crying, Zak!”

“Really, really? You mean it?” Zak looked at Clay with his eyes, huge like a puppy and still teary from his fake crying but inside his mind... let’s just say there was a party going on in there celebrating the fact that his plan had worked.

“Yes! Here!” Clay moved all the broccoli on Zak's plate to his plate. “But don’t let George know about this, or he will be mad with both of us, okay?”

Clay knew for sure George would be displeased if he found out that Clay was spoiling Zak again... but he really could not help it! He could not bear to see Zak in torment or sadness! His little baby.

“Of course! Yay, Clay! You're the best! I love you!” Zak immediately smiled triumphantly and continued eating his breakfast happily, like nothing happened.

Clay sighed softly, at least Zak was happy. And as long as George did not find out everything will be fine, right? He did not want to think of the consequences, which could be sleeping on the couch, any longer and continued eating his breakfast in silence.

A lot of time had passed and George still had not come back. Zak and Clay almost finished their breakfast and Clay began to wonder if there was a problem with George, thus starting to worry. But then he lit up, seeing as George finally wondered back into the kitchen.

“Why did it take so long? Is something wrong?” Clay tried to read the look on George's face, trying to figure out if there was some sort of emergency or problem... but he seemed fine?

“Nothing bad is happening actually.” George chuckled softly, clearly amused, and sat back down taking his tea cup. “Darryl’s just nervous. He asked what he should bring, what he should wear and a lot of other stuff. I said he doesn’t need to do anything and that we will explain everything when we meet up.”

“Yeah. We need to hurry since he is already on his way there now.” Clay just nodded along with a small smile, while George looked at Zak's plate. "Oh! You finished all your broccoli!”

“Yep! And it was gross, thank you very much!” Zak sang, sticking his tongue out and looking at the broccoli on George's plate with his eyes full of hatred and disgust. “Ewwww...”

George rolled his eyes at Zak's childish behaviour, he was acting so dramatic but at least he finished all the broccoli. That was good enough.

“Let me just finish breakfast, and then we can go. We don't want to be late for the meeting.”

\-- >< \--

“Seems like they are going to be late.” Darryl looked at the time on his phone. He was not really the type to be on time. In fact, he often came late to any appointments because he has an awful sense of time. But somehow today Darryl decided to come 30 minutes ahead of their appointment hour.

Darryl gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was so nervous, so he spent the time by sitting in his car and listening to songs from his favorite band: Starset. But still it could not get rid of his anxiety.

What if he messes up? What if his Wing partner hates him? What if he accidentally hurt him like how he di- Enough of that. Darryl took a deep breath. He started overthinking again. He has to be fine. He will be fine. Hopefully.

Darryl looked at his phone again, checking if there were any incoming messages from George or just anything to take his mind off the upcoming meeting. But there was nothing. Darryl turned off the music and then the car, deciding he needed some fresh air to clear his head.

Darryl walked slowly, looking at the huge majestic white building of the Gifted-Wing Organization building. It was the place where George and Clay worked as the leaders of the organisation that protected the lives and made sure Gifted and Wings had equal rights. The beautiful building surrounded by shady trees made Darryl feel more at ease. He really should get out more... all he does is work at the cafe and stays at home.

“For God's sake Zak! Why are you flying so slowly? What do you think you are? A snail? A sloth?! Fly faster, we're already late!”

“George?” Darryl mumbled, hearing his friend’s faint voice and another voice that seemed to be growling with annoyance. Deciding to investigate he walked towards the source of the sound, and he saw George coming down with huge gorgeous green wings on his back.

“George!” Darryl walked over to George, who seemed to be lecturing someone. Is he talking with Clay or...?

George upon hearing Darryl's voice immediately stopped talking and turned to face Darryl, who was waving at him.

“Darryl!” George gracefully floated down and landed in front of Darryl. “Sorry, have you been waiting for long?”

“Not really and... either way it’s fine.” Darryl looked at George's green wings, which glowed brightly and then turned into shards. The pieces then coalesced into one, forming a human. “Oh hi, Clay.”

Darryl smiled kindly at the Wing who was still adjusting himself from his transformation from wing form to his human form. Clay jumped slightly upon hearing Darryl's voice.

"U-uh... hi." Clay said nervously, fear lingering in his voice. George looked at Clay in confusion but then decided it would be best to just shrug it off. Clay always acted like this whenever he was around Darryl and George had no idea why Clay was always afraid of Darryl when he was the nicest, patient, and the most gentle person he had ever known. He looked like he could not kill even a simple mosquito. He was harmless!

“Anyway. Zak, dear... please stop hiding behind me.”

“No.” Zak said in a childish, pouty tone. If only George's hand was not holding him, by his shoulder... which was better than his ear to be honest, Zak would be flying far far away from here.

“Not this again... You're twenty years old, Zak. You're not a kid anymore and you need to greet your new Gifted partner."

“No! I want to go home! To my bed…”

Darryl was silent, watching the drama uncurl in front of him. George looked like a mother trying to persuade his child on the first day of school. Was this normal?

“It's fine, George.” Darryl felt a little bit sympathetic, he could vaguely see that his new, and first ever, Wing partner was wrapped in his own blue wings. Maybe he was nervous like him.

“B-but-”

“We can get to know each other more later, when he's... when both of us are more comfortable. We'll be partnered up, right? I think we'll be together for a really long time. So I don't think we are in a hurry about all the getting to know each other and stuff.” Darryl smiled softly at his new Wing but Zak did not know what to do, so he just looked at him weirdly, peeking out from behind the shimmering sky coloured feathers.

George sighed at that and shook his head. “You have a point there. Fine. I let you slide away this time but it is only because of Darryl, Zak. Now let's go inside of the building and take care of both of your contracts. That we do have to hurry up on!”

\-- >< \--

"Okay so, this is the credit card and house keys that we, as the leader of the Gifted-Wing Organization and the Government already prepared... don’t feel special we do it for every new Gifted-Wing Partners." George said, sending Darryl a playful smirk and getting a quiet chuckle in reply, and put the three cards on the tables.

Zak immediately picked up one of the cards. After all this was a normal procedure that goes through almost every month. A stupid formality, honestly.

Darryl, on the other hand, was totally clueless, but he could not help to feel a little bit excited by the whole process. Of course, it scared him a little since it was a totally new experience but that doesn't mean he was not curious. Yes, he does not get out that often, but he does have a tiny spark of adventure spirit in him.

"Oh, we get a credit card too?" Darryl looked and picked both of the cards. He was kinda surprised that the house keys were in card form. Seems like it works like in a hotel — using a card system instead of normal keys.

"Yep! Every month the Government will send money to that account to show their appreciation for the work you do as Gifted-Wing Partners. However, each month you have to catch at least one Forsaken or you won't receive any payment. If you keep failing for the next following month we will take ownership of the house too. You also can't hurt humans and your Gifted or Wing partner. If you break the rules you will get punished.” George said very seriously, while looking at Zak but his Wing’s brother just shrugged and pretended like he had no idea what George was talking about..

“The more you help humans, the more money you will receive. And you will also get more money if you can catch Forsaken and report it to us, Gifted-Wing Organization. After that the Organization will take care the Forsaken so don't need to worry." George explained clearly to Darryl, although he was pretty sure he knew all of this because of his incredibly high score on the theory test. Zak, of course, did not give a shit and did not listen to this thing anymore. He had listened to the rules a million of times and by now was able to recite them in his sleep... God, he is in George’s office way too often.

"Oh cool!" Darryl was very impressed with the whole ordeal, but he could not help and sneak glances at Zak. "But... Why is there only one credit card? Doesn't he get one too?"

"It is the Gifted and Wing decision.” Zak had hidden his wings, knowing that there is no use in running away by now. He stopped acting childish. The sooner he signs the contract, the sooner he can go home and go to bed. Sleep.

“They- er, we can decide how we will separate and use the money." Zak answered, rolling his eyes and stuff king a bored yawn. His new Gifted partner will probably just use all the money alone, it's been always like that. They are all just greedy bastards. But not like Zak cared about that. If he needs money he can just go to Clay and Clay, of course, would easily give him a lot of money. As much as he needs.

"Oh..." Darryl nodded slowly, still processing all the information he just received. “Well then... You have it! I have my own business, so I don’t need it.”

“What?!” Zak’s mouth fell open in shock as he looked at Darryl in confusion. “All of it?! What the hell?! What’s the catch?!”

“Language!” Darryl shrugged and smiled softly. “There’s no catch, it’s all yours. I have enough money to tend to myself and I’ll feel guilty if I’d take the credit card.”

“But-”

“Here just take it.” Darryl took Zak’s hand, pressing the credit card into his palm and then gently closing Zak’s fingers over it. He chuckled at Zak’s shocked expression and turned to George, asking for confirmation. “I can do this, right?”

“Yeah...? There is no law against it...” George was quite surprised by Darryl's decision. During the two years he had been managing the Gifted-Wing, never before had any Wing that took full responsibility of the credit card. Usually Gifted always holds the credit card then they divide the finances equally and fairly. Even with Clay he was the one taking responsibility on the credit card. George still remembers that he gave Clay a full day's credit card and it ended with Clay buying a lot of weird things... that were all stored in their house.

“Great!” Darryl looked pleased and satisfied with his decision, running his hand through his hair. “What’s next?”

“Oh.” George snapped out of his thoughts, clearing his throat. "The next process is signing the contract."

Clay placed two document folders on George's desk, sliding the documents over to Zak and Darryl. "The folder contains papers about some of the rules and punishment that you need to face if you violate these rules. Mostly what we just talked about."

Zak immediately took the folder and opened it. He took the pen that was on George's desk and opened the very last page of the huge pile of paper. "Done."

Zak looked pleased after he signed the contract, not even bothering to read the all rules and eyes glowing with mischief. And put all the papers back inside the folder.

“Should I do that too?” Darryl took his document folder and opened it.

“Not exactly like that.” George sighed, looking at Zak and tolerating his behavior gave him a headache. "The folder is supposed to be for you to take home. You only need to give us the last paper that you will sign as an agreement to obey all the rules and to know the punishment you will receive for not following the rules. There will also be written promises to protect and respect your partner. You cannot hurt each other.” Once again George glared at Zak, who was still acting like he did not understand what George meant.

“Oooh... Okay.” Darryl turned to the last page of the pile of paper and read it through carefully. He would read all the other pages at home later. Darryl was sure there would not be any strange rules or punishments from in the contract, after all, the leaders of this organization were George and Clay. Darryl believed George and if he had any questions he always could ask George directly or over the phone.

After finishing reading the last page, deciding that there is nothing weird or abnormal in the contract, Darryl signed the paper with the pen that Zak used earlier.

“Okay, great! I pronounce you... legally Gifted-Wing Partners!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna chat and to get some vague spoilers join our [discord server](https://discord.gg/xYTxP7QE)
> 
> Sofy Twitter: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat and to get some vague spoilers join our [discord server](https://discord.gg/xYTxP7QE)
> 
> Sofy Twitter: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sofyzin1)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
